Five New Akatsuki Members
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: Is it a nightmare or the past. Akira is frightened of her pass when she was taken from her family. Can anyone save her and her friends from these horrid things that hunt them in there sleep. Take a journey into the lives of the girl in chapters 11-15 and find out the truth about them and who there really are. Last chapter will be up sometime this week dont miss *evil smile*.
1. The Akatsuki Appear

**Konan: Rosalen-sama it's good that you are re-writing the first few stories.**

**Me: well thank you Konan.**

**Konan: **

**Me: and right now as I'm re-writing this there is thunder and it is annoying**

**Hidan: *hugs me***

**Me: Hidan why are you hugging me**

**Hidan: because I want too**

**Lenalee: Hidan you are so weird**

**Allen: not as weird as Sasori**

**Lavi: did Allen just say something mean *gasp***

**Allen: no I didn't Lavi**

**Lenalee: Rosalen-sama does not own the Akatsuki or any of the characters besides the five main characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(The Akatsuki Appear)**

Akira woke up from a nice dream (for once) with someone yelling at her. She opened her eyes to see a pale girl with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes staring at her. Akira nearly fell out of her queen size bed when she saw the girl standing at her bed side.

"Akira, how long are you going to sleep. It's almost time for school." The crystal blue girl said with her hands on her hips looking at the girl still in bed. Akira just moved back into her house after her aunt recovered from a cold. And her three best friends live with her and Akira is also starting school late.

"Geez Momoko. I'm still tired and was in the middle of a good dream and you know I don't have many of them. So leave me alone so I can dream some more." Akira explained and turned over to face the window. The girl known as Momoko sighed and walked over to the window. Then, there was a bright light and Akira pulled her black sheets up over her so that the light wouldn't hurt her sensitive violet eyes.

Momoko (being a good friend and also known Akira sense they were little) opened the scarlet velvet currents to try to wake the sleeping girl but it didn't work. So she thought _'should I get a bucket of freezing cold water or do something else,'_ she choose to do something else and that was walking over to the girl and moving to her ear. "WAKE UP." Momoko yelled in Akira's ear and the girl didn't move then the dirty-blonde realized that her friend was plugged in to some music. So Momoko mused about something else then it hit her, she walked to the end of the bed and pulled off the covers.

Akira felt something cold hit her feet. She took the ear buds out and noticed that she didn't have her covers on her and she was now cold (her room was about 55 degrees,{each room had its own thermostat} but she was also wearing black shorts with she own little design on it{A heart with a devil wing and angel wing} and one of her favorite shirts, a black tang-top with a picture of the Zombie team from the Akatsuki) she looked at her sister-like friend who was standing on the bottom of the bed holding a black star printed quilt in her hands. "What the hell are you doing with my quilt? Momoko, you know it's cold in my room so give it back." Akira wined, Momoko just looked at her and said "No! This is the only way to get you out of bed. And it's your fault that your room is cold. You have the thermostat at 55 degrees, turn it up idiot," then Momoko took the quilt and headed for the door, "and hurry up and get ready then come down stairs for breakfast," the blue eye replied leaving the room and went down stairs.

* * *

-Down stairs -

'_Geez that girl is so stubborn. I should have gotten the fizzing water but then I didn't want to hear to yell and scream at me for getting her bed wet and being force to wash them' _Momoko thought to herself as she walked down the steps and throw the quilt on the couch. She heard Akira get out of bed and head for her own bathroom. Momoko walked in to the dining room to be greeted by the others, Kiyomi and Kyoko, who are now eating. "Hey Momoko. Is the evil queen up yet." Kiyomi asked then grabbed a piece of toast. Momoko walked in to the kitchen and started to make Akira's and her own food. "I wouldn't really call her an evil queen Kiyomi. And yes she is up, and that was the hard thing to do." Momoko noted then went back to cooking.

* * *

-Up stairs-

"Geez, that Momoko. Taking my quilt and leaving with it."Akira mumbled and walked to her light purple painted bathroom and took a shower. When she got out there was steam everywhere, walking back into her room she saw the school uniform on her now quilted bed. Akira looked at the outfit and growled. She hated the color and wanted to through it out the window. A pink plaid knee length skirt, white bottom-up short sleeved blouse, and a pink long sleeved sailor jacket, adding white socks and black sneakers. It was something that the violet eye girl would never wear, not even to safe her own life, but she had to wear it anyways.

Akira put the outfit on and then looked in her full body mirror that was behind her door. To say the least it really did look good on her. After doing that she went back into her bathroom, brushed her teeth, and her waist length black hair, then to add the finishing touches, she made makeup. Right before her put her make up on Akira had to put on her dark green eye contacts to hind the violet eyes, then started to put on black eye-liner (top and bottom, and her face didn't have any zits so she was fine) then adding a dark red lip-gloss. She walked out of the bathroom, taking one last look at herself in her mirror thinking that she looked really cute she grabbed her school bag and walked down stairs to meet up with her friends.

* * *

-Down stairs-

"Akira is up and wake." Momoko smiled and looked at the two at the table eating while she herself was in the kitchen cooking foods for her and Akira. "It seems like it but I don't hear her footsteps at all." Kiyomi explained and looked at the food in front of her, then looked at her two friends. "Whose footsteps do you not here?" Akira asked appearing out of nowhere (but really just got into the dining room). "W-w-where did you come from Akira," Kiyomi somewhat stuttered and falling out of her chair onto the floor. "Well good morning Akira. I see your wearing the school uniform and didn't toss it out the window." Momoko smiled from her spot in the kitchen. "Yeah. I almost did Momoko, but I think it looks cute on me, wouldn't you think the same." Akira twirled in her outfit and stopped when she saw Kyoko. The non-speaking girl was sitting at the dining table not even paying attention to anyone in the room. "What's the matter with Kyoko?" the raven hair girl asked and sat down at the table. Momoko brought both of their food and sat down too. Kiyomi finally got off the floor and did the same.

There was a silence in the room till Kiyomi broke it by saying, "well this is lovely." "Well it wouldn't be so quite, if someone told me why Kyoko is so sad." Akira explained. Then the silence was back for 30 seconds until Momoko stated "well this morning Kyoko got a text from her boyfriend and it seems like they broke up." To Akira, Momoko sounded very sad. She could fell a dark aura in the room and she looked over at Kyoko. Yes, there it was the dark aura that Akira felt just a minute ago, but she couldn't help to wonder why Kyoko was so mad. Well her boyfriend did just brake up with her. "I need to go get my sword and kill that asshole," Akira mumbled trying not to let anyone hear her but it seems like that didn't work at all. "AKIRA, if you think that killing someone that has no reason to be killed then stop thinking about it now," Momoko said in an every motherly tone that scared the crap out of the three girls. "I wasn't planning on killing anyone Momoko. I was just thinking how nice it is outside today," Akira laughed nervously. She knew Momoko wouldn't fall for it. So she had to distract the dirty-blonde before she got a lecture.

It was a gift from god, because the door bell rang at that moment. All the girls looked at each other then bolted out of their seats and ran to the door.

* * *

-A few hours before-

"So why are we here again leader?" Kakuzu asked try to figure out why the entered the real world. "It's because your stupid partner said that there are five girls that have high chakra in this world." Pien answered and looked at the map in his hands. He was trying to find Akira's house (he knows where the house is, he just doesn't know how to read the map). "And why would you listen to that idiot," Kakuzu stated very meanly. "I'm not an idiot you motherfucker," Hidan yelled at his partner. And they started to yell back and forth and everyone watched to see if they would kill each other.

Konan, on the other hand, watch Pien fiddle with the map some more and then took it away from him. "How about we ask someone." The blue hair girl smiled and turned to an old lady who just happened to be passing by. And Konan ask her and the old lady told her which way. It seems like they were going in the right direction, then Konan thanked the women and went back to her friends.

When she walked back Kakuzu and Hidan were still fighting, so she did the smart thing and yelled at them, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND NOT FIGHT." Then she walked away and head for the girl's house. The group looked at her then they started to follow her as well.

They finally got to the house and Konan stopped and saw a beautiful red brick three story house with black shutters and a dark purple front door it had a creepy looking oak tree in the front yard that made the house more beautiful than ever. She didn't even notice the group went ahead up to the door until Pien announced, "Konan, what are you doing and get your butt up here now." Konan broke the gaze on the house a walked up the path to the door and her group.

Everyone was talking and wondering what to do. Konan decided to go ahead and ring the door bell. She turned back around and looked at the group, they were quite even Hidan was quite. Pien was going to ring the door bell again until they all heard a loud crash and the sound for running feet. The Akatsuki members were confused and stayed quite so they could hear more of what was going on inside the house. Then Pien rand the door bell again and the door started to open.

* * *

-Back inside-

"Come on Akira. That was not fair at all and you know it." Kyoko whined. "Well I can see that you're back to normal and it is fair because I'm quicker than all of you. Hahaha," Akira laughed. "But why did you have to brake the lamp," Momoko asked and looked at the happy girl standing in front of the door. Akira was about to answer when the door bell rang again. All girls looked at each other and then turned to Akira. The raven hair girl was already opening the door then she stopped when the door was half open. She couldn't move, Akira was frozen in place. The other girls looked at Akira and wonder why she didn't open the door all the way. Momoko moved closer to Akira and opened the door all the way for they could see who was there.

No one in the house could move or speak because of who are in front of them. The Akatsuki members looked at the four girls standing at the door.

When Kiyomi saw Itachi standing in the back of the group with his stolid look on his face she was close from fainting that it wasn't even funny. Kyoko was another story but it was still the same because she was three minutes from fainting and she also got a noise bleed from seeing Deidara. Momoko started to hyperventilating from behind Akira from seeing Sasori and all of his puppet goodness (Akira never understood Momoko when it came to Sasori. In fact, Akira never really understood why she got her friends hooked on to Naruto in the first place.) But it seems like the only one out of the four girls who was not going gaga over the Akatsuki was Akira. Said girl broke out of her stage of shock and leaned against the door frame.

"Well good morning Pien," Akira smiled and stared at the man in front of her. He stared back at Akira like he's sense her before.

* * *

**Me: ah so happy that I fixed this chapter *stretches***

**Kanda: oh cares about you fixing the chapter.**

**Konan: a lot of people Kanda**

**Allen: ah and now Rosa is in the emo corner *looks at me***

**Lavi: Yuu-chan did it *smiles***

**Kanda: don't call me by my name *holds mugan to Lavi's neck***

**Me: Kanda don't hurt Lavi *pulls mugan away from Lavi's neck and takes it from Kanda***

**Kanda: *pissed***

**Lenalee: please review and I hope these dorks become nicer**

**Akira: and hope you love me *smiles***

**Momoko: *smacks Akira* shut up dork**


	2. Why move

**Lenalee: hey were did Kanda and Allen go**

**Me: *giggles***

**Lavi: what did you do Rosalen**

**Me: I did nothing**

**Konan: they went to the training room because they started to fight and almost destroyed Rosalen's room**

**Me: I got Pien to fix my door they broke *evil laugh***

**Lavi, Lenalee, Konan: *weirded out***

**Pien: Rosalen-sama does not own the Akatsuki or the -man characters that show up randomly**

**Me: ah you're just mad Pien *smiles and hugs Pien***

**Pien: get off of me Rosalen**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
(why move)**

"Akira, do you know him or something," Momoko asked holding her noise. Akira didn't answer because she was still staring at Pien. Then there was an awkward silence between everyone. It lasted about 10mins until a certain load mouth yelled something that sounded like: '_what the fucking hell is going on here'_.

"Pien do you know this girl," Konan asked with a worried look. Pien still didn't answer and kept staring at Akira. Both groups looked at the two who were having a staring contest and wonder why they were doing that. _'Why in the world are they staring at each other'_everyone thought at once which hurt Akira's head. "Ow! Really guys. You just had to think the same thing at once." Akira yelled, holding her head because it hurt from the many voice. At least with all the voice it broke Pien and Akira's gaze but her head still hurt. "Sorry Akira. It's true." Kiyomi said giving Akira her pain killers. Everyone watched the four girls as they talked for a while about how Akira needs to block others out a lot more.

Momoko could hear a certain person in the group and that person was Hidan. The jashinist was talking to himself which Momoko didn't like at all. All of a sudden a knife came flying at the silver haired man and it went into his forehead. Everyone but Momoko was in shock but what happened. Hidan pulled the knife out and started to yell at her, "Why the fucking hell did you do that for bitch!" Akira looked over at the jashinist and then at her best friend. Even though the two been best friends sense the second grade once Momoko got hooked onto NARUTO she really didn't like Hidan that much. "Serves you rig…ow," Momoko started to say then got hit in the back of the head with a 4'' hard back gothic book that belonged to Akira. "Sorry about my friend here. Why don't you come in and I'll make us some tea." Akira smiled, picked up her 4'' black book and walked into the house. Kiyomi, Momoko, and Kyoko looked at Akira and wondered where the book came from then followed their friend into the house.

The Akatsuki just stood there looking at each like _'should we go in,'_ until they heard Momoko yelling for them to get in the house and so they did. The inside was really big. The Akatsuki saw three out of the four girls near the end of the hall and walked to them.

* * *

Everyone had to wait in the living room (that was the size of a small apartment) for Akira to come with the tea. Kiyomi was sitting on an old vintage yellow couch that she liked and Itachi was sitting right next to her with his partner on the left of him. Kyoko was right across Kiyomi on her vintage Victorian dark green love seat with her one and only true love Deidara. Momoko in the middle of them (but she really couldn't because there was a table in the middle of the room) sitting crossed leg on her dark red leather three sitting couch. Sasori was force to sit down, so he sat down next to Momoko on her left side and Tobi sat on her right side. Pien sat down in one of the other chairs and Konan was standing beside him. Hidan and Kakuzu stood by the door to the kitchen (or well at least Kakuzu did. Hidan tried to stay away from the area of the door so that another knife wouldn't go in his head).

For some reason Akira seemed to be in a good today because everyone in the living could hear her humming a very happy tune. She thinks it started every sense she had that good dream.

_"You two slow down," Akira said looking at her little boy and girl having fun. "come on mommy, daddy or we won't get there in time to see the sakura petals," the little girl with white hair said turning around to her mother and father walking hand in hand and the two little children running up the hill ."we need to get a good place before everyone else comes," the little boy said his dark skin and black hair standing out as he stood by his twin sister. "We're coming we're coming. The flowers aren't going to go anywhere any time soon." Their father said and smiled at them and leaned closer to Akira and..._

Akira was broken out of her own thoughts when she heard some yelling coming from the other room. She signed and went to go see what was going on.

Well it seems like two people don't know how not to get mad at each other even in the house of a person who might just kill them but she won't. The two people were Hidan and Momoko. Akira signed once again and left the room to go get something and when she came back the two idiots were still fighting. "If you don't want to die and early death I suppose you two stop fighting right now." It seems like Akira always had a trick or two up her sleeve or in this case in both of her hands.

Everyone turned to see the raven hair girl holding a long white and black staff that had a sharp end (that was pointed to everyone) and a moon shape with a red orb floating in the center. Hidan and Momoko stopped yelling and looked at Akira wide eyed. "Akira you wouldn't do it would you. I mean you could kill me but go ahead and try it on Hidan because he won't die no matter what you do and it would be very funny," Momoko explained. "Shut up you whore. I'm not the one who started this in the first place" Hidan yelled which gave Akira another head ach. "Will you two SHUT UP. Jeez I'm going to get another head ach with all this yelling and screaming. I was having a good day until you two idiots started." Akira mused. Putting down the spear she went back to the kitchen and got the tea. She gave everyone some tea then put the tray back in the kitchen.

She came back and sat in her black leather chair the was right by the fire place in front of the small table that was in the middle of the room. Akira was starting to get dizzy and she didn't know why. Kiyomi looked at her warily knowing that Akira wasn't feeling well but didn't want to tell anyone. "So why are the Akatsuki here in the real world," Akira asked taking a sip of her sweet green tea (the tea help to calm down her nerves). "We are here to take your four and another girl back to our world" Pien pointed out. Akira almost chocked and also did Kiyomi, Kyoko, and Momoko. "WHAT!" They all yelled at once.

* * *

**Konan: wow I wasn't really in this chapter**

**Me: sorry Konan but I still love ya like a sister *hugs Konan***

**Hidan: you two are annoying**

**Lenalee: it's sad that Akira had to stop daydreaming because of Hidan and Momoko started to fight *sighs***

**Hidan: it wasn't my fault**

**Momoko: it's always your fault Hidan**

**Hidan & Momoko: *start fighting again***

**Akira: *smacks them both* will you two act you age**

**Me: they can't Akira, I'm writing the story so they have to act like that *evil smile***

**Akira: you're so evil Rosalen**

**Me: I know**

**Lenalee: please review**


	3. What are we going to do

Chapter 3  
(special powers)

_Akira almost chocked and also did Kiyomi, Kyoko, and Momoko. "WHAT." They all yelled at once._

"So let me get this straight. You're here to take all four of us back to our world." Kiyomi said quite excited. "Yes. That's right." Konan said nodding. "For how long." This time Kiyomi was really excited.

Her three friends turn to her like she was an idiot. They all knew that she really love Itachi but wanting to go to the NARUTO world is just stupid. It's not like any of them ever wanted to stay in the real world anyways. They always got picked on and Akira got the worst of it.

Then the door bell rang and Akira was already heading out of the living room and down the hall to the front door. On one in the room spoke when the door bell rang and they didn't say anything when Akira was the first one up to get the door.

The bell rang again and Akira already knew who it was and what they were here. Then she opened the door and to her suppress it was another close friend of hers. "What do u want Kazuki." Akira was mad and didn't want to see the girl at all. "Do you have to be mean every time we see each other Akira? Will you just get over it, it was just a little doll for jashin sake." Kazuki explained and walked into the house, took off her shoes, then walked to the living room where the other three were sitting and drinking their green tea. But Kazuki was shocked when she saw the jashinist standing by Kiyomi and it looked like they were going to kill each other. Kazuki really didn't like the two that closes to each other but she really loved Hidan.

Akira walked up behind the breathless girl making no sounds what so ever. Everyone jumped when they saw Akira standing there because they didn't even hear her walk down the hall. The Akatsuki were supposed to be S-rank ninjas and yet they didn't hear Akira. But Akira wasn't a normal girl, in fact all of the girls weren't normal.

Momoko is able to control minds of anyone. Kyoko can hear spirits and talk to them. Kiyomi can talk to any animal in the world. Kazuki can pick anything up using her mind. And finally Akira can hear thoughts of others and see the future. Most people didn't know that about them. What people did know is that the five are half animal which creped them out even more.

The nine Akatsuki members didn't even know they had powers like that. All they knew was that they had high chakra. The five girls get their powers from the chakra the at they have.

"but how…I mean…..what's going on here Akira," Kazuki could not speak properly, she was too shocked to see the Akatsuki in Akira's living room. "I don't know what you mean Kazuki. It's just me and a few friends having some tea and relaxing." The raven haired girl said looking sideways at the shocked pink haired girl standing next to her.

"Do you not realize who these people are Akira. They are the Akatsuki. You know, the ones you always talk about. And how you said you use to live in their world till something bad happened to you and went through a whole and came out here." Kazuki said then realized what she said and looked at Akira.

The ravened hair girl went pale at what Kazuki said and just looked at the floor trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. And it was true, she came from the NARUTO world and was taken here for some unknown reason. And now, since Akira was in the real world she didn't want to leave. Finally, Akira stopped looking at the old French rug that is lying on the light hard wood floor and looked at everyone in the room.

Everyone was shocked, well not everyone. Sasori was looking off into space like he was bored. Todi looked like he was bored too but Akira couldn't tell. Hidan looked like an idiot this his mouth open letting flies in. Pien was trying to think of why she came to the real world and who sent her. Konan was also looking off into space along with Itachi who, on the other hand, didn't really care about anyone in the room at the moment. And the rest of them looked shocked.

Then Pien asked "you came from our world? Who sent you here and why did they do it?" Akira looked at him with a sad face. She didn't really like talking about the time when she was in the NARUTO world. It brings back to many bad memories that should not come back to her mind. "Yes I was in your world. I don't know why I'm here or who sent me. All I know is that I was taken from my family, then I was sent here." Akira said sadly looking out the window.

"_Which family were you taken from." Hidan asked. _


	4. What's going on

Chapter 4  
(when are we leaving)

"_Which family were you taken from?" Hidan asked. _

Everyone looked at him and wondered what was going through his mind. Akira really didn't want to answer. She was remembering her family and how happy they all were when she was there. Hidan looked at her waiting for an answer that he would never get because the next thing everyone knew was there was a loud sound and then they saw Akira laying on the ground passed out.

A few hours later Akira woke up and found herself in her own bed looking up at a picture of the zombie team on her ceiling. It was weird how she got their cause she couldn't remember. Then Akira saw it, the thing that she always hated when she woke up. A girl with pink hair sitting on the floor and having her arms and head on Akira's black sheets. Akira really hated the hair color because it was the light of a pink. Akira then sat up and her head felt dizzy like someone was making the room spine too much for her own good.

Down stairs everyone was sitting but 5 people.

Kyoko was looking out the window in a daze trying to think of something and wanted to know why her best friend passed out. Momoko was standing by the hall door worrying about Akira and also want to know why she fainted. Kiyomi was pacing back and forth making the once watching dizzy. Kiyomi was worried about Akira too. Hidan was leaning against the firer place thinking it was his fault. Pien, on the other hand, was leaning against one of the sofas wondering where he has seen the ravened hair girl before.

They all stopped thinking or whatever they were doing because they heard a crash coming from upstairs in Akira's room.

****************in Akira's room*************************

"Jeez, I think I sat up to fast." Akira held her head and looked at the girl that was half lying on her bed. Then she heard said girl mumble something. I was something along the lines of _'you're stupid Akira'_ and _'that's my doll'_ that stupid doll again. Akira knew that when Kazuki only talked in her sleep when she was upset and angry. This Kazuki was upset and worried. "I don't want to die now." Kazuki yelled and almost made Akira's ears bleed.

The pink hair girl looked at the violet eye girl and saw about to start backing away from the bed when, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM." Akira scowled and yelled at Kazuki then there was a load 'thud' and Kazuki was on the ground crying. Akira hit her in the head with that 4" book (which appeared out of nowhere). "Why in the world did you hit me in the head with that gothic book and where did it come from." Kazuki winded. Finally getting off the floor something sharp went flying her head and scared that crap out of her. "Now I'll ask again what the hell are you doing in my room Kazuki?" Akira growled getting out of bed and walked up to the girl standing by the window (yes Kazuki was now standing by a window. Weird right). There was a dark aura around the now silver hair girl (even weirder. Well I'll explain, Akira's hair and eyes change color when she is mad or sick. Her hair turns silver and her eye turn red.

Kazuki wanted to run away but there was nowhere to run to. Instead the pink hair girl started at Akira and thought _'why is she so mad. I didn't do anything to her. I was worried about her so I sent everyone else downstairs and told them that I would get them when she woke up.'_ But Kazuki really wanted to run now and Akira was closing in with a murdering gleam in her bright bloody red eyes. Then there was glass everywhere and the window was broken. Kazuki was sitting next to the glass shaking like a leaf when the others came through the door.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON UP HERE?" Momoko yelled kicking the door open (poor door ) and walked into the room. In seeing the two girls Momoko was scared and shocked. Everyone was behind Momoko and saw Akira standing there with her fist at her side and bleeding like crazy. Then they saw Kazuki sitting on the floor next to the glass; she was looking up at the silver hair girl in shock and scared to death.

No one knew that Akira would act this way, but they also didn't know that her hair would turn a silver color like Hidan's.

Momoko went up to Akira and graded her left hand (the one bleeding) and looking at it. But when she went to grad it Akira turn around really fast and pulled her hand to her chest then started to back away from the shocked girl. That was when the Akatsuki members and the three other girls saw Akira's eye. The bright bloody red eyes that looked scared and lost stared at the others in the room. Everyone was really creeped out but only one person wasn't scared or creeped out by seeing Akira like that. Then the room got really cold and no one knew why not even Akira herself.

"Akira are… are you okay," Momoko asked. There was no answer from said girl. Akira just stared at everyone, her bloody-red eyes not moving and still looked scared to death. Hidan noticed that something was wrong about the girl but he couldn't put his figure on it. All he knew was that the hair and eyes looked every familiar.

The next thing they all knew was that Akira was swaying and her knees where giving out. The white hair girl was backing away from Momoko and the others but didn't notice something really important.

Haha it's the cliff of doom. I'm sorry it took so long to add this, I've been stuck with school. i haven't had time to reread it and then i looked over it one and thought i should post it soon. please review. if there are spelling mistakes or something like that or how i could make it better please tell me.

Love:

Rosalen-sama

P.S.: im going to be adding a few more stories as soon as i type them and sense christmas is almost here and Allen Walker's(guy from DGM)birthday im going to be making a story out of it. so, hope u like the


	5. Time to explain

Chapter 5  
(Time to explain)

_Then the room got really cold and no one knew why not even Akira herself._

* * *

"Akira," Momoko whispered and looked down at the floor. Akira didn't know what was going on she just stared at everyone. Looking at the Akatsuki members Akira's red eyes landed on Hidan. He smiled for a some reason and akira wanted to know why but before she could say anything everything went back to her and she feel on the ground again.

-Momoko POV-

I thought this was going to one day. I have never told anyone but Akira that I also came from the NARUTO world. We knew each other back then and we were taken at the same time too. But I wasn't scared when I saw Akira with the white hair and red eyes. You get use to it after a while. When I looked at her from the stop where I was looking to get my thoughts together I noticed she was looking at someone, _so she notices him now, _I thought not even turning around to see who it was because I already knew. Then the next thing I knew was Akira hitting the floor. "What the hell," this time I turned around to see who said that and it was Kakuzu. "Well I guess it's time to explain a little about Akira," I sighed and walked over to the now black hair girl. I looked down and smiled, lifting my foot up and brought it down onto Akira's hand. Her eyes shot open and glared at me. "Bitch that hurt," Akira nursed her hand. Everyone looked at us.

-time skip and third person- *downstairs*

"So what you're saying is, is that Akira has been like this sense you two were young," Konan asked and looked at the two. They all went down stairs because Akira's room was too small for everyone.

Everyone started at the raven hair and blonde hair girl, "yep, been like this sense I was… how old was I again," akira turned the Momoko, "lets see, we're 16 now, so it was 11 years ago when we came here," Momoko smiled and looked and the others in the room. The other just started at them in shock and couldn't say anything.

* * *

(A/N: this is a time skip because the author here is too lazy to write anymore to the explanation. This is what I get for having writers block and staring at a computer that is a little too bright and it's also because I don't have my glasses on so the glare is hurting, I have the anit-glare on my glasses and it's fun *smiles and laughs*. Sorry for this but it will be more explained later on in the story)

-Time skip-

"Kyoko go get akira," Kiyomi said and sighed. They were about to leave and the five girls; akira, Momoko, Kiyomi, Kyoko, and Kazuki (wow that's a lot of 'K' names) had to pack a few things. "fine but how much are you going to give me," Kyoko smiled. Kyoko was a really fun and nice person to be around but when she is around her friends and they ask her to do things, well let's just say she always asked for something in return. "I'll give you $20 to go get her," Kiyomi said and pulled out $20. The Akatsuki members who are now waiting for the five watched as the Kyoko ran up stairs and the other three stayed down stairs. "Why did you give her money to get the crazy girl, un?" Deidara asked Momoko laughed and went to go answer him but "it's because when Kyoko gets money to come and get me and I find out I manage to get it from her without her knowing," akira smiled and walked don't the stairs with Kyoko in front of her and also holding $20 in her hand. Kyoko stopped and turned around, "how did you get that without me looking," Kyoko was in shock and then was mad because that was her money. "I have my ways Kyoko-chan," akira smiled and walked pasted the girl. "you ready to go akira," Kiyomi asked and saw the massager bag on the girls hip. "yep all ready," akira smiled and walked up to the Akatsuki members. The other girls looked at her and followed.

"Okay girls in order to do this you must hold on the one of the mem….." Pien never finished his sentence when he saw four girls hug their favorite person's arm. Akira was the only one not hugging an arm, "akira-chan would you like to hold Tobi's hand," Tobi asked and held out his hand, "sure Tobi," akira smiled a very sweet smile and none of the other girls have seen before and took hold of Tobi's hand. "If we are ready, then let's go," Pien stated and did some weird hand moves and a portal open beneath all of them.

* * *

Hidan: what the hell Rosalen, why did it take so long to post this

Me(Rosalen-sama): well unlike you, I had school to go to and you're not the writer of this story *huffs and turns the other way*

Allen: that's right Hidan-san

Me: Allen *glomps Allen* what are you doing here, I thought you were with the others in DGM

Hidan: why don't you go away sense you don't belong here

Konan: hidan that's not nice at all

Hidan: who ever said I was nice

Me: I did *kisses hidan on the cheek*

Hidan: 0/0

Allen: hahahahahaha *ROTFL*

Konan: anyways just ignore those three idiots. Rosalen-sama does not own any characters from Naruto and Allen who came out of nowhere *looks at us*

Allen&Me: *laughing really hard then starts to run because Kanda should up*

Konan: T_T Rosalen will try to most up more chapters if she is not killed by either Kanda or Hidan *sighs* and I have to work with two of these people *shakes head*

Me: *hugs konan* Please tell me how it was this time even though I got lazy *smiles then gets off of konan and runs then stops* oh and the reason why I kind of stopped this was because I started the watch DGM (D. gray-man) and I haven't gotten my mind off of it *goes back to running for my life*

Lenalee: well that's all she said. Now everyone got out, fun have, make friends, and have a life and don't be like Rosalen and not have a life

Me: I HEARD THAT LENALEE *yells from very far away*


	6. A creepy village and the Spider inn

**Konan: you're still alive Rosalen**

**Me: of course I am, I can never die *stands proud***

**Lenalee: well that is true but you can still hurt yourself**

**Me: no I can lenal… *trips over a bug***

**Hidan: hahahaha that's what you get**

**Me: *glares at Hidan***

**Konan: anyways, Rosalen-sama doesn't own Naruto or the Akatsuki**

**Lenalee: or the few DGM characters that come out of nowhere *smiles***

* * *

Chapter 6  
(a creepy village and the spider inn)

"Get off of me Akira," Kyoko yelled as she tried to push the girl off of her, "Tobi's sorry that you spilled out of Tobi's hand, Tobi's a bad boy," Tobi stated and was in tears. It's true that Akira slipped of Tobi's hand but it was her fault not his. Finally getting Akira off of her Kyoko got off the ground and walked over to the others. Akira stayed where she was and looked at everything around her. "What's the matter with her," Kisame asked not really caring. "Not being here for 11 years can really take a toll on you when you have bad memories," Momoko explained and once she finished Akira got off the ground and walked over to the Akatsuki.

* * *

"I'm tired, how much longer," Akira whinnied for the tenth time that day. They only walked for 4 hours and it would take them a day to get to the base. "20 hours Akira, now shut up," Pien was getting pissed and so was everyone else besides Hidan who was whining to Kakuzu. "Pien maybe we should stop, it's getting dark," Konan mentions to Pien. "Fine but where," he questioned. "Some place cheap," Akira and Kakuzu said at the same time. They turned and looked at each other then Akira turned away with a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh what about that place," Kiyomi said pointing to what looked like a ghost town of a village.

"Hello is anyone here," Momoko yelled inside the inn that they found. The Akatsuki member looked around the small village for any signs of life while the girls looked for a place to stay the night. "I don't think anyone is here momo," Kyoko stated and walked around the counter. Kiyomi, Akira, and Kazuki went down the hall to look for empty rooms. Momoko walked outside the inn to get the Akatsuki. Once she found them and everyone walked inside a blood curling scream came from the hall. Everyone ninja and non-ninja ran down the hall to find Kazuki holding Akira and Kiyomi having greenish blood on her hands. "What's going on here," Kyoko asked. The three girls stayed where they were and didn't move but only pointed to the room in front of them. Itachi walked over (he's so brave) and looked in the room. He froze and then backed away slowly. "Itachi is everything okay," Pien asked then heard Konan scream. The Akatsuki members looked at her and then saw a giant spider looking at them from the ceiling. "It's a spider, cool, un," Deidara stated and all the girls glared at him. "I'm not just a spider," the thing hissed, "my name is Archy and this is my inn," Archy jumped down from ceiling right in front of Itachi who paled and fainted. "oh dear, that's not good," Archy looked at Itachi and the transformed with a greenish cloud surrounding him. everyone looked at where the spider use to be and saw a short man with short black hair and both eyes red (his whole eyes are red). "sorry I should have been at the front when you walked in," Archy bowed the stood up and walked down the hall. Hidan went over to Itachi an almost kicked him back to life then fallowed after the others.

"I'm sorry about earlier but sense all of you have come a long you must be tire," Archy stated a grabbed 13 rooms key. "we don't need that many room keys," Akira said and looked at Pien because that's what he was thinking. "oh, well how many keys will we be needing," he asked as he put the keys back and looked at everyone with his red eyes. "eight keys," Momoko stated, everyone looked at her, "if the first six rooms are open they'll have them," the blonde pointed to the Akatsuki, Kiyomi, Kyoko, and Kazuki, "but we'll need rooms 12 and 13," Momoko finished and pointed to herself when saying room 12 and pointed to Akira when she said 13. "how much will this be," Kakuzu ask glaring at Archy. "nothing at all, "the dark hair man walked around the counter and handed the keys to Kiyomi and then vanished into thin air.

"well that was weird," Sasori stated, "you should be the one to talk stupid puppet," Akira snapped grabbing her room key from Kiyomi and headed to her room. "she must be tired right Momoko," Konan asked and looked at the blonde hair girl who nodded and sighed. "she's going to be worse in the morning," Momoko said also getting her key from Kiyomi and walked after Akira.

"Lets head to bed we have a long day tomorrow," Konan said and Kiyomi handed her five keys and kept one. The pairing for the rooms was the same like at the base but was different because Kazuki stayed in the same room as Tobi. "goodnight ladies," Konan said to the three girls before walking into her room. Kazuki skipped into the room but kept the door open. Kyoko and Kiyomi sighed and did the same as Kazuki but without skipping.

* * *

**Hidan: wow Rosalen you wrote this in one day and then typed it in the same day *impressed***

**Me: my figures hurt a little and my upper back *whines***

**Tyki: I could fix that for you Rosalen *sexy smile***

**Kakuzu: or I could help you Rosalen *takes my hand and kisses it***

**Me: 0/0**

**Konan: *laughs* anyways please review.**

**Lenalee: Rosalen-sama might post another chapter very soon *smiles***


	7. Little explaining and starting to ask

**Hidan: wow after your computer did a weird thing and erased your stories you are still going to trust it**

**Me: yes Hidan because it is my computer after all**

**Lenalee: then how did you fix it**

**Me: I don't kn….. *puff* KOMIU**

**Komui: *laughs evilly and runs***

**Konan: okay then sense Komui just did something to Rosalen-sama I guess I have to do the declaimer again *sighs***

**Lenalee: I'll help *smiles***

**Konan: thanks, anyways Rosalen-sama does not own the Akatsuki**

**Lenalee: or the DGM characters**

**Me: I only wish *sighs and grabs mugan* KOMIU YOU'RE DEAD FOR TURNING ME INTO A HALF CAT**

**Allen: but you look cute Rosalen-sama**

**Konan & Lenalee: *sighs* Allen**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Little explaining and starting to ask)

Sadly to say it wasn't Akira who was hard to wake up but it was Momoko.

"_Momo wake up, it's 4 am and you are always up," Akira whined and shook her blonde hair friend awake. Momoko turned over and glared at Akira and grabbed her pocket knife that was under her pillow and cut her friends right cheek and upper left arm, "ow Momoko that hurt," Akira yelped and moved away from her friend. Momoko sat up in her bed glaring at Akira with yellow glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Akira yelped again and ran out of the room but not after shutting the door and hearing the pocket knife hit the door._

_Running down the hall, bleeding, Akira ran into Kisame who just looked at her then at the blood. And this is where it all starts and ended._

"So you went into her room to wake her up and she attacked you," Kisame asked as he took a sip of his tea. After he found Akira he brought her to the kitchen where they meet Itachi. Taking one glance at the violet eyed girl Itachi got up to get the first aid kit and pointed to the chair in front of him for Akira to sit down. Doing so, Akira sat down and waited for Itachi to return while Kisame made tea for all three of them.

"Can I ask you something Akira," Kisame asked and Akira looked at him and nodded, "what's with the scars on your neck and on your arms," he asked. Itachi took this moment to look up from wrapping her arm and at her neck. "Well 12 years ago when I was here still and taken from my family into a cave like place I was used as an experiment, 6 months past when they cut along the back of my neck to make my hair change black as coal and eyes violet as a purple rose, another 6 months and they cut along both of my arms to change another thing which I won't ever talk about," Akira stated and the two males just stared at her. "What was the color of your hair and eyes before that happened," said a deep voice from the door and all three of them turned around to see Konan and Kakuzu. "My hair was and silver-white and my eyes were red," Akira answered and the two walked in. Konan walked over and stood behind her, pulling Akira's hair into a pony-tail she saw the scars on her neck and gasped. "Okay I think that is enough I really don't like people looking at those scars okay," Akira pulls her hair out of Konan's hand and let it fall behind her back. "Anyways who's hungry I'll make something for breakfast," Akira smiled and walked over to the kitchen fridge.

While cooking the other Akatsuki woke up to the smell the other girls did not. "Who wants to wake up the others," Pien asked biting into some toast. "I'm not because of what happened when I tried to wake up Momo," Akira pointed to her check and arm. "Lets send Tobi, un," Deidara chuckled and looked over at Akira real fast because he could feel her glare on him. "That would be a good idea, Tobi go wake up the others will you," Pien said and pointed to the door. Tobi whined and walked out the door to the girls rooms. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Tobi run back into the room a moment later. "What happened Tobi," Kisame asked as the orange masked man hide behind Deidara. "Zombies, in the hall," Tobi was scared. Konan and Akira looked at each other then began to laugh, "What's funny you two," Pien asked as he watched the girls laugh more and almost fall out of their chairs. Akira stopped laughing enough to get out of her chair and walk to the door with a very sharp knife in her hand and an evil smile on her face. Konan continued to laugh at this and all the guys raised an eye brow then, "WHAT THE HELL AKIRA," four girls yelled and Akira ran back into the room and behind Hidan. Kazuki, Kyoko, Kiyomi, and Momoko walked in. Kazuki held the knife in her hand while looking to find Akira. Kyoko looked pissed and half asleep so did Kiyomi. But Momoko looked like she could kill a whole nation.

Akira looked over Hidan's shoulder and smiled her hair was white and eyes back to red. Kazuki through the knife, "that almost hit me bitch," Hidan yelled. "Sorry Hidan I was aiming for Akira who was behind you," Kazuki apologize and moved to sit down, Akira smiled evilly again and picked pulled the knife out of the wall that it hit. Walking back over to the table where her friends now sat eating breakfast. The Akatsuki watched the white hair girl wondering what she was going to do. Akira didn't even get in within a foot of the table when she laying the floor. "Well I see that you are still half asleep Momo-chan," Akira smiled as she looked up at Momoko. The blonde hair glared at her friend and grabbed the knife out of her hand and put it against her neck. "Shut up before I kill you," Momoko growled and pushed a little into Akira's neck drawing a little blood. "Stop it you two," Kyoko moaned not wanting her friends to fight.

* * *

-Two hours later-

"So Pien," Akira came up beside the orange haired man and smiled. "What do you want Akira," he didn't look at her and continued to walk. "I was just thinking, how many hours until we get to the base," Pien stopped and glared at her then turned to the Akatsuki and nodded. "Itachi put me down," Kiyomi yelled and looked at the other girls for help but they couldn't because they were also picked up by who they liked. "This will go a lot faster so we'll be there in 6 hours Akira," Pien laughed as he saw the blush creep on the girl's face, not because of what he said but because Kakuzu picked her up.

-5hour and 30minutes-

They were 30 minutes from the base when Kakuzu looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed the she was asleep. "Okay we are finally here," Konan stated and that's when Akira woke and hopped out of Kakuzu arms. The other girls didn't jump but the boys put them on the ground and they ran after Akira. "You five get back here," Konan yelled and the girls walked back.

Everyone walked inside the base. "Wow this is so amazing," Kyoko yelled which made her voice echo. Then she got hit on the head by Kazuki and Momoko. "Shut up twit before you become a human sandwich," Kiyomi stated. Akira was only a few feet down the hall looking around when Tobi glumped her. "Tobi, I can't breathe," Akira gasped as she tried to get the man off of her. "Damn it Tobi don't kill the fucking girl," Hidan grabbed Tobi and tossed him to the ground two feet away and then Akira was finally able to breathe again and she looked at Hidan just to find him glaring at her. "Stop glaring at me dork," Akira snapped out and Hidan grabbed his scythe ready to kill her. He didn't notice the swords in the girl's hands until he got stabbed. "Wow didn't know Hidan could be out smarted by a little girl," Kakuzu stated and walked past the two. "You two better clean this mess up," Pain stated from far down the hall.

"How long does it take to clean up a small mess," Kiyomi sighed as she leaned on her hand. After the other walked past Hidan and Akira they went to the living room that was attached to the kitchen as well it has been three hours and the two idiots haven't showed up yet. "They finished cleaning a long time ago and now are in the training room," Itachi stated keeping his eyes closed and head down. "Really I want to see that," Tobi shouted and ran out of the room "why is he hyper because there is really no need for it when you are around Momoko or Akira," Kyoko stated taking a sip of some tea from a stool in the kitchen. "What do you mean by that," Konan asked. "She means that me and Akira get away to hyper at weird times when we eat or drink different things or just feel like being hyper," Momoko stated from her spot on the sofa. "You mean like why Akira can't drink anymore," Kazuki stated and all the Akatsuki looked at her. "It's not just that Kazuki it's also no coffee," Akira walked in bleeding a little from a cut on her face with Hidan and Tobi right behind her, "and before anyone asked I quite coffee because something that I now feel guilty and so does the person who also can't drink coffee," Akira shoot Kazuki and mean look because the pink hair girl had a cup of coffee in front of her. "I wasn't going to drink it Akira you have to believe me," Kazuki whined.

Night time fell upon the Akatsuki bass and Pien was trying to find a way to have room for the girls, "would you like me to help Pien," Kiyomi smiled at him and took a piece of chalk out of her pocket and started to draw two lines that were very apart like a hallway. Then a load sound and a lot of smoke later there was a hall, "how did you do that, un," Deidara asked looked amazed, "it's an art talent that I have something that I'm not really good at but it's okay," Kiyomi stated and looked at her friends. Kyoko was trying not to get mad at Kiyomi but it was kind of hard. "Yeah new rooms," Momoko and Akira yelled and ran down the new hall. "Are they hyper," Sasori asked, "or just crazy" Kisame added. "Speak for you self," Kazuki yawned and grabbed her bag off the ground a headed to a room "Akira out of this room it's mine," she yelled and kicked Akira out of the room. "Ooowww, that hurt Kazuki," Akira whined and Kiyomi helped her up.

Once the girls were in there rooms Pien called from a meeting. "So what does everyone think of them," he asked and stated down.

"They're weird," Kisame stated.

"I like them," Konan smiled.

"Akira can fight really well," Hidan added.

"Tobi likes them a lot," Tobi said with a happy tone.

Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara (surprising enough) said nothing but Sasori did, "there's something up with them. We know about Momoko and Akira but what about the other three." That was a point the Akatsuki only knew about the two girls but nothing and the other three.

"Why don't we ask them, un," Deidara looked at his partner. Then everyone started to talk about how they were going to ask the girls.

"Well this is not what I called this meeting for," Pien stated and every shut up, "good now we have seen two out of the three girls show powers that we have never seen before," Pien continues.

"So we need to find out what their powers are and do what with the," Hidan asked

Pien looked at him then everyone else, "once we find out we have to either use their powers or never let them leave again," he looked down.

No one spoke and didn't know someone was listening to them. Outside Kyoko stood by the door listening, her red hair covering her silver eyes. She stood there for a little longer than left to go back to her room. Inside the meeting room Deidara turned around and looked at the door thinking that he heard something, "is there something the matter sempai," Tobi asked and Deidara turned back around and glared at him.

"So who is going to ask who," Itachi asked looking at Pien. The orange hair looked at the raven hair male, "well I would have to say Hidan will ask Akira, we need to know more about the girl anyways."

"Wait why do I have to do it," Hidan slammed his hands on the table making Tobi fall back in his chair.

"Because you and Akira seem to get along better than," Konan stated helping Tobi up.

"Fine I'll do it," Hidan sat down and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Deidara will ask Kiyomi because of their art talents," Deidara nodded. "Konan and I will ask Momoko," Pien looked at the blue hair women and she nodded.

"Kakuzu and Itachi will ask Kazuki," the two males nodded, "Tobi and Kisame will ask Kyoko," "yeah Tobi gets to ask Kyoko-chan," Tobi jumped out of his sit and started to dance. Everyone in the sweat dropped, "well if everyone knows what they are doing them you are dismissed," Pien stated and headed for the door with Konan right behind him. Everyone else left and went to their rooms to either think of what they are going to do or sleep which most did.

* * *

**Me: wow that took forever and it's 5 pages *sighs in relief***

**Hidan: let's think this over real fast. You got the computer up and running the got detracted by something else.**

**Kakuzu: the for the past two day you have been reading the Clockwork Angel by Cassandra Clare**

**Kanda: then you started to write the story by hand then stopped, not surprising at all**

**Allen: come on guys leave her alone at least she got the chapter done**

**Me: *emo corner***

**Lenalee: well we are not going to get her out any time soon *sighs***

**Konan: bakas. Anyways please review if you have any ideas on what is going to happen please tell Rosalen-sama and she might answer if they are right or wrong.**


	8. Finding the Truth Part 1

**Konan: Rosalen-sama has not come out of her emo corner after what Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kanda said**

**Hidan: we said sorry to her**

**Lavi & Lenalee: *gasp* Kanda said sorry why didn't anyone record that**

**Me: I did *holds up camcorder* and I love it**

**Allen: really let me see *runs over***

**Me: *play the video over***

**Allen: *evil poker face* blackmail**

**Me: aaawwww Allen you look like a evil baby panda when you do that *hugs Allen***

**Lenalee: anyways, Rosalen-sama does not own any of the Akatsuki members or the DGM characters.**

**Konan: and if she did we'll all be doomed**

**Me: that was not nice Konan. And to all the heavy metal loving people out there you need to listen to a band called 'the Birthday Massacre' and if you have heard of then listen to them some more they are good and now I'm tire.**

**Tyki: then go to bed love**

**Me: I can't when you're around Tyki *kissed Tyki on the cheek***

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****(finding the truth Part 1)**

"Kyoko it's time to wake up," Kiyomi knocked on the door of Kyoko's room and got no answer, "maybe she is already awake," Kazuki said, "nope she's in there just doesn't want to come out," Akira stated as she walked by her to friends. The girl turned around to see Momoko and Akira wearing almost the same outfit; mid thigh skirts with leggings and tang-tops a loose mesh over it. The weird thing was Akira was wearing black with her hair silver and Momoko was wearing white with her blonde hair now black. "What happened to you two," Konan asked as she saw the two girls step into the hall. The girls turned around and smiled "nothing much just a good night sleep," Momoko said and turned back around and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Akira stood there a little longer the shook she head and followed after Momoko. "Okay they are acting weirder than normal," Kazuki said and look after them. "That's not normal for them," Konan asked, "no because their hair have never been like that before," Kiyomi said with a sigh "well let's go, Kyoko won't come out and I'm hungry." "Why won't she come out," Konan asked as all three of them walked down the hall, "we don't know, they only person who does is Akira," Kazuki stated.

* * *

"Let me cook Hidan you might burn something," Akira stated and pushed Hidan out of the kitchen. The male turned back around and walked back in, "no I'm going to cook," he sound pissed. Akira turned around and looked at him and then smiled "then why don't we both cook." "Sounds fine with me as long as we cook fast before the rest start to yell," Hidan stated and walked over to one of the ovens.

"Who's hungry," Akira yelled and brought the dishes out with Hidan's help. "Wow with looks really good Akira," Kisame stated and stabbed his fork into a pancake. Akira smiled sitting down next to Momoko and started to grab food. Everyone started to eat then Momoko feel back in her seat "are you okay Momoko," Konan asked. "Yeah I'm fine," the raven hair girl stood up then picked up her chair "how did you fall," Kisame asked and Momoko turned to glare at the silver hair girl next to her, "well I'm done eating," Akira grabbed her plate and walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Kiyomi watched and then started to laugh, Kazuki stared at her for a while not understanding why her purple hair friend was laughing.

* * *

-Time skip (because I'm lazy and there doesn't seem more to write to it) –

Everyone sat around the table talking about random things that weren't really important. "Oh my god Pien will you just say what you are thinking before you kill my brain," Akira yelled out and looked at the orange hair male. The Akatsuki and her friends stared at her. "Fine. Sense us Akatsuki don't fully trust you four we need to find out what type of powers you have and your personality," Pien stated, "Kiyomi sense we know about your art ability you will go with Deidara," Kiyomi looked at Deidara, "Akira, you and Hidan with go to the training you because you two will need up fighting for an unknown reason," Pien looked at Akira and Hidan who were already glaring at each other. Pien sighed, "Momoko, me and Konan will talk to you. Kazuki, Kakuzu and Itachi will be talking to you because it seems like the best thing ever. Finally Kyoko. . . where is she anyways," Pien asked. "She's in her room being unhappy about something she heard last night," Momoko spoke and then looked down at her nails. "Okay, well Tobi and Kisame will talk to her once she gets out of her ro…" "We can get her out," both Akira and Momoko yelled in a happy tone and stood up.

* * *

"Damn it why does she have to bolt the door too," Akira kicked the wall next to Kyoko's bedroom. "Maybe it's to keep two idiots out of her room," Kisame stated and received a glare from Akira and Momoko. "Can Tobi try," Tobi bounced over to the two girls. "Sure go ahead, you won't get in. What the hell Tobi," Akira yelled. She was in shocked, as she was speaking Tobi was able to get Kyoko's door open. Momoko walked in a little surprised about how Tobi did that but that wasn't the point, the raven hair girl (yes her hair is still black and not blonde) looked around the semi dark room. It was completely dark in the room besides the light coming from the hall, "Akira come in here and. . ." Momoko felt a breeze go by her and knew it was Akira then there was something hitting the ground a shattering. "Momoko turn on the lights," Akira yelled and Momoko flipped on the lights. Tobi and Kisame looked in the room and saw Kyoko sitting on her bed and Akira in the corner sitting on the ground with a glass vase by her hand. "That was my favorite vase Akira," Kyoko said and looked at her friend who got off the floor and walked out the door to the training room where Hidan was waiting to fight. Momoko looked at Kyoko, "Pien told the Akatsuki members that they have to talk to us about our pass Kisame and Tobi will be talking to you okay," Momoko stated and looked at her red head friend who nodded. Momoko then felt to meet up with Konan and Pien and left Kyoko with Kisame and Tobi.

* * *

-With Akira-

"So what would you like to know about me Hidan," Akira stood about two yards away from Hidan holding onto two different color katana; one was all black with a white strip of white where the blade is and the other was all white with a black strip on the blade too. "Well you said that you were taken from your family, tell me about that first," Hidan ran forward with his scythe out and ready to attack Akira. "Well I was 5 years old when I was taken. I was outside playing alone because no one would play because of my white hair and red eyes," (a/n: I almost put silver eyes, I just wanted to tell everyone that I was thinking of Hidan having silver eye instead of violet. Just wanted to tell you) their blades clashed for a moment then they moved away, "while I was outside I say something that I thought was pretty so I walked towards it come to find out it was a spear which become these swords when I break it in half but that's not the point. When I found the spear ," Akira held up her swords, "someone came up behind me covered my nose and mouth and making me faint the last thing I remember was my elder brother yelling for me to come inside for dinner."

"What happened after that," Hidan asked, they both stopped after Akira held up her sword and now they were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. "Well I woke up in a really weird room, what was the weird thing is that I had my favorite stuffed animal with me that I got from my bother when I was four. The door open a few minutes later after I had the animal in my hand and was hugging it like crazy, a guy with glasses walked in and told me 'you must come with me and leave that stupid thing here' he was talking about the stuffed animal. I looked at him, and I wasn't scared one bit, and I said 'I'm not leaving this room even if you drag me out." Akira stopped and looked at Hidan who was just looking at her. "So you had a brother," Hidan asked. "Yeah, our family was really weird but everyone knew our parents really well. Our family all had silver or white hair and only three people in the family had red eyes, me, my mother, and my new baby sister." Akira's red eyes changed back to violet but her hair stayed white, Hidan thought that Akira looked like someone he knew. "That's weird because my family was like until I killed them," Hidan stated and Akira just looked at him with a blank look (more like this look; T_T ). "I know Pien told you to asked the questions but can I asked you one thing," Hidan nodded at Akira "did you have any siblings." Hidan took one long look at her then smiled when he realized who she was, "yes I did, I had two older brothers, on older sister, one younger brother, and new baby sister and then my little sister who I loved very much, I use to call her Aki which mean autumn," his smile grew nicer and sweeter. "That's weird I also had that many siblings and I remember my favorite brother calling me Aki. . ." Akira thought for one minute "wait. . ."

* * *

-With Momoko- (just because I'm evil and not ending that)

"So Momoko tell us about yourself before you were captured," Pien asked and Konan brought in three cups of tea. All three of them went into the meeting room because it was the most quite. "Well I use to live near the Hidden Leaf Village; I was outside playing with some of my friends until it started to rain. I was far from home and it was raining really hard, when it didn't rain I could find my home but I couldn't on this one day and then I ran into someone I didn't know. I got scared and started to run home back then my hair and eye were like this," Momoko pointed to her black hair and silver eyes. "What happened with the guy," Konan asked taking a sip of her drink. "I don't know because I next thing I knew was seeing my house a few blocks away and then a hand grabbed me covered my mouth and I passed out." Momoko held her cup in her hand it was warm against her cold hands. "Tell us what happened after that," Pien asked staring at Momoko. "Well I woke up in a dark room, I was holding something, it was a hand it moved away. Then a door opened to reveal a man wearing glasses. When light came into the room I realized that the hand I was holding was Akira's by this time her hair was white and her eyes were still red. The guy walked up to her and placed a hand on her should and told her 'good job of not killing her' I didn't know what he meant by that. Finally he looked at me then back at Akira then to me again. I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happen if I was going to die or live. The guy walked up to me and I looked over at Akira to see if she would help all I could see was a weak smile and what seemed like tears in the corner of her eyes. she was mouthing something I didn't know what it was but know I do," Momoko paused and took a sip of her tea, her throat began to hurt and her eyes started to sting. "What did she say back then," Konan asked, "she said 'don't worry I'll be right here with you the whole time' then her smile dropped when another guy walked in, his long hair and snake like eyes were creepy. He wasn't there for me but for Akira. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the room, he said something to the glasses guy telling him to get me ready for the transformation and after that was a blur," Momoko could hold back anymore, the tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away but that didn't help. Konan got out of her seat and walked around the table to Momoko, she turned the girl around in her chair and hugged the raven hair. Momoko cried on Konan's shoulder while the blue hair girl tried to calm her down. It worked too because Pien had to carry Momoko back to her room because the girl fell asleep after so much crying.

"Pien who do you think was the glasses guy and snake eye guy she was talking about," Konan asked as Pien shut Momoko's door. "I might know Konan but we need to find out what the others have," Pien stated and started back down the hall to the meeting room where the others would meet after they were done talking to the girl, Konan looked at Momoko's door one more time then followed after Pien.

* * *

**Hidan: how could you leave the part where Akira was going to say something important hanging like that?**

**Me: easy I'm just that evil. MHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* choked**

**Konan: well I think that is just sad that Akira and Momoko were taken from their families**

**Me: yeah it is sad.**

**Lenalee: *cries***

**Lavi: you okay Lenalee**

**Lenalee: yeah *sniffs* it was just sad**

**Me: oh boy *face palm* well I hope everyone liked part one of two of finding the truth. And if I have any spelling mistakes sorry about that I really didn't read over it much and fix them.**

**Konan: please review and part two will be coming soon.**


	9. Finding the Truth Part 2

**Hidan: so school is about to start**

**Me: yep *smiles***

**Hidan: do you have everything**

**Me: *nervous smile* yeah of course**

**Lenalee: *face palm* Rosalen you were suppose to get your school supplies**

**Me: it's not my fault that I don't know what to get**

**Allen: *looks at my schedule* wow you have creative writing for A day and French for B day**

**Kanda: sense you have creative writing maybe you can become a better writer *looks at me***

**Me: what did you say Kanda *growls***

**Kanda: you heard me *gets in my face***

**Lavi: oh you have French *hops over***

**Me: *pushes Kanda's face away* yepper *smiles***

**Lavi: Rosalen ne aucun des caractères propres si elle ne nous serions tous condamnés**

**Everyone: ?**

**Lavi: it's the declaimer.**

**Lenalee: what does it mean Lavi**

**Tyki: it mean, Rosalen does not own any of the character and if she did we would all be doomed**

**Lavi: correct *shocked***

**Me: Tyki I didn't know you spook French *walks up to him***

**Tyki: *whispers in my ear* ****Bien sûr****ma princesse (of course my princess)**

**Me: 0/0**

* * *

Chapter 9  
(Finding the truth part 2)

-Kazuki-

"Wow I didn't know you had a library," Kazuki's voice echoed through the room. When Pien told them what to do Kazuki, Itachi, and Kakuzu went to the library. "Will you sit down so we can talk," Kakuzu said from where he is sitting and Kazuki did as he said. "So what do you want answered," the pink hair girl asked. "We want to know if you are from this world or not," Itachi sand and both him and Kakuzu looked at Kazuki. Said girl's smile dropped "yes I am. We all are. I, Kyoko, and Kiyomi never told Momoko and Akira. When we were taken from the scary place Momoko and Akira lost their memories of us." Kazuki stopped for a moment. "So how did you get taken," Itachi asked. Kazuki looked at him, "well I was taken in the middle of the night. I was sound asleep in my bed; I woke up because I thought I heard something. I looked around my room a saw nothing. When I turned over to go back to bed someone was there I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't move," "so you were under genjutsu," Kakuzu asked and Kazuki nodded. "Yes, when I woke up I was in a cold dark room. I heard something but sense I couldn't see I got scared. A door opened and I saw a man with glasses, next to him saw Momoko. I looked around to room and that is when I saw Akira. Next thing I knew I was on a table strapped down to it. I saw the guy with glasses and another guy with long hair and snake eyes." Kazuki stopped for a moment because she was shaking, "they put a needle in me and injected something. It hurt very that I passed out again, everything after that was a blur," Kazuki didn't know she was crying until she felt a hand ship a tear away. She looked at Kakuzu (the one who whipped her tear away) and smiled. "Now I know why she likes you," Kazuki said to Kakuzu who looked at her in confusion.

Kakuzu and Itachi left Kazuki and went to the meeting room.

* * *

-Kiyomi-

Deidara and Kiyomi stayed in the kitchen for a while then went off to Deidara's own training room (because Pien didn't like him blowing up the main training room *giggles*). "So Kiyomi tell me about your past," the blonde asked from where he sat on the floor molding clay as Kiyomi was standing and drawing. "Well there is not much you need to know. I'm not like Akira. I wasn't taken from my family I wondered off and then I was taken," Kiyomi stopped drawing and turned around to see a shocked Deidara. "You will hear the other stories later about the other girls. That what happened to me after I wondered off." Deidara got up and left the room. Kiyomi was now alone (or so she thought) and so she sat down and started to meditate. "I can't believe he bought that," she smiled and let her hair turn to light brown. "I can't believe you told him a lie Kiyomi," Akira walked out of a dark corner. Kiyomi jumped and fell backwards, "damn don't scare me Akira," Kiyomi sat back up and Akira sat down beside her. "So how did things go with Hidan," Kiyomi closed her now golden eyes. Akira sighed, "Well it went well until he attacked me and started to hug the life out of me," Kiyomi giggled and Akira glared at her. "At least now he knows right," Kiyomi opened her eyes and saw Akira smiling. "Yeah but now he's going to become over-protective," Akira groaned and Kiyomi giggled a little. Soon after both girls started to meditate.

* * *

-Kyoko-

Kisame pulled up a chair while Tobi and Kyoko sat on the bed. "So tell us about yourself," Kisame asked. "Well I used to live in that small village we stayed in, right before I was taken, "Kyoko said. "Aw, that's so sad. Tobi will give you a hug," Tobi said and hugged Kyoko. Kisame sweat dropped, "well I want really taken. I wondered off from home," Tobi let go of and stared, "Tobi confused. "Well I was five years old at the time and I got into a fight with some children at school. When I got home I got yelled at by my parents. So I left the house mad and went on a walk to calm down. I turned around about 30 minutes later and when I did I hit my head on a branch and I passed out. Next thing I knew was that I was waking up to see darkness and the door open and I saw a guy with glasses and Akira was the only one with him. "Kyoko pause and looked at the males. Kisame had a blank yet shocked face and Kyoko couldn't figure out about Tobi because of his mask. "Well I think we got what we came here for. Come on Tobi." Kisame got out of his chair, grabbed Tobi and walked out of the room with Tobi kicking and screaming. Once the door was shut Kyoko fell back onto her bed and fell into a deep, she didn't know that her hair changed color.

* * *

-Meeting room-

Pien and Konan waited for the others. The first to arrive was Deidara, then Kakuzu and Itachi. The others come in shortly after and all they were waiting for was Hidan. "Where the hell is he," Kakuzu stated then the door opened and Hidan walked in with a black eye. "What happened to you," Kisame asked and Hidan sat down. "Don't want to talk about it," Hidan sighed.

"So what did we find," Pien said folding his hands together.

"Well we found out that Kyoko is a klutz," Kisame stated.

"Kazuki doesn't like to talk about it and gets emotional," Kakuzu said.

"Same with Momoko," Konan added.

They all sat in silence for a while. "I think Kiyomi was lying, un," Deidara finally said and Pien looked at him, "why do you think that," he asked. "I don't know. It was how she was telling me didn't seem right, un," Deidara said.

"That because she was," Hidan finally said. Everyone turned and noticed that Hidan was serious. "She is protecting herself because she didn't wonder off."

"How did you know that. . ." Deidara started.

"Because Akira told me. She told me what the others said and told me if they were lying or not," Hidan snapped and got out of his seat and headed to the door. "Where are you going Hidan," Pien ordered. "On a walk alone," Hidan yelled as the door slammed shut.

"Wonder what his problem is," Sasori said out loud. "Who knows," Pien sighed. All of the Akatsuki continued to talk about what they found out.

* * *

**Me: *in the corner with a black cloud over my head***

**Kisame: why is she in the corner?**

**Sasori: *shrugs***

**Lavi: it's because Cross came in and said something to her**

**Mizuki (best friend nickname): KYA CROSS *fan girl scream***

**Kanda: ow that hurt *pissed***

**Tyki: *walks up to me and whispers***

**Me: *gets up and slaps Tyki* that was uncalled for Tyki *pissed***

**Waizurii: wow Tyki I agree with Rosalen on that (can read minds if you haven't read that chapter of DGM)**

**Tyki: tch *walks away***

**Hidan: what did he say I'll kill him *grabs scythe***

**Akira: see Kiyomi he will become over-protective**

**Kiyomi: but that's Rosalen not you Akira**

**Akira: he sees Rosalen as his sister**

**Lenalee & Konan: please review and we hope things will get better with Rosalen-sama and the others or we might have to hurt them**

**Me: I already wrote the tenth chapter called 'The drunkenness sets in and the love comes out' and yes there will be love in that next chapter *smiles* thank you school nights and me not being able to sleep until 12:30am, the chapter should be out soon I just have to type it**

**Summary of the next chapter: Kiyomi hears a weird voice, three of the girls have a slightly romantic moment and everyone gets drunk and two people try to kill each other.**

**Read the next chapter to find out what is going to happen in the girls crazy lives**


	10. Drunkenness sets in and love comes out

**Me: my friends are so weird**

**Konan: why do you say that Rose**

**Me: because they are konan**

**Tyki: *hugs me***

**Me: tyki get off of me I'm not in the mood to hug people *yells8**

**Tyki: *looks like a kicked puppy***

**Me: I'm sorry tyki I'm just tired *hugs him***

**Tyki: *kisses my forhead***

**Me: T_T you've been drinking again**

**Lenalee: he has with Cross, Lavi and for some reason Allen too**

**Me: weird. Anyways they author note before this will be deleted and the declaimer is at the end, I'm off to bed so I can go to school tomorrow, ugh**

**Lenalee: wish I could go with you Rosalen**

**Me: no you don't lenalee**

* * *

Chapter 10  
The drunkenness sets in and the love comes out

Kiyomi was walking down the hall humming to herself. _"Kiyomi,"_ a moan sounded down a different hall. Kiyomi stopped dead in her tracks and looked around her seeing if anyone or anything was around but there was no one and the voice sounded failure to her from when she was a little child. "KIYOMI," Akira yelled and hopped over to her light brown hair friend. Kiyomi spun around, "god Akira you scared the shit out of me don't do that," she stated taking a deep breath, "anyways what do you want." Akira just smiled and looked past Kiyomi. When the girl turned around to see what her white hair friend was looking at she was every shocked. Walking down the hall was Itachi and Kakuzu, Kiyomi ran behind Akira to hide which didn't work so well. "We were just about to come and get everyone, it's time for dinner," Itachi stated. "I'll go and get them, Kakuzu would you like to join me in getting the others," Akira smiled and Kakuzu nodded, they both walked down the hall leaving a bored looking Itachi and a pale yet slightly blushing Kiyomi. "You look really pale Kiyomi are you okay," Itachi stated with a hint of worry in his voice and Kiyomi turned to him. "Why do you say that Itachi," Kiyomi asked. Itachi moved closer to her until Kiyomi hit the wall, Itachi placed one hand on the wall and the other on her cheek, "you just do Kiyomi," Itachi leaned in closer to a blushing Kiyomi. He was a few centimeters away from her lips when someone giggled. Itachi moved away really fast and turned away. "Oh sorry to ruin the moment but I couldn't help but to ruin it," Kiyomi turned and say a smiling Akira and a bored looking Kakuzu holding hands. "The other girls are going to come to the dining room soon," Kakuzu said. He and Akira walked down the hall hand in hand and Kiyomi could hear Akira humming (what she was daydreaming in chapter 2). "Wonder what happened to them," Sasori pooped popped up behind Kiyomi, which scared the sit out of the girl also making her jump and little but still enough to fall into Itachi which in turn made both of them fall to the ground. "Ahahahahahahaha," Momoko laughed while walking up to the three.

Kiyomi looked up and noticed Itachi's dark eyes, the she realized that she was on Itachi and got off of him, "I'm sorry Itachi," Kiyomi bow. "It's okay," Itachi then got off the floor. Momoko smiled and walked over to Kiyomi. Said girl turn to her friend and sighed.

* * *

-Few hours later-

"Pien why do Kazuki and Akira have sake," Kyoko asked and looked at the drunken man. "I don't know why don't you ask them yourself," Pien sounded pissed but he wasn't. Somehow one of the girls, Akira, found the alcohol and everyone but Kyoko and Momoko started to drink. "Hey Kyoko look at Akira," Momoko whispered to Kyoko holding back a giggle and the dark red hair girl turned and looked at their friend and almost fell out of her chair laughing. Akira was trying to walk with glass cups and plates stacked on her head. Everyone was laughing at and then she tripped. The plates and cups were caught by Momoko who did not want to clean up the mess in the morning and Akira was caught by Kakuzu and which the white hair girl couldn't stop giggling. Deidara and Tobi were on the floor laughing their asses off after seeing Akira trip.

Through the night a lot of things calmed down. Itachi had to take Kiyomi to her room, Pien and Konan left after Akira tripped. The only people left were Momoko, Kyoko, Kazuki, Akira, Hidan, and Kakuzu. The males weren't as drunk anymore but Kazuki and Akira were. "Why are you two still here," Hidan asked Momoko and Kyoko. "Because if we are not around those two," Momoko pointed to Akira and Kazuki, "they might kill each other," Kyoko finished. "You mean like now," Kakuzu stated and pointed to Akira and Kazuki who already had cuts on their necks from knifes the found.

The four watched as Akira dropped the knife that she had in her hand and grabbed Kazuki's arm and hand and placed the knife to her own neck. Everyone eyes widen in shock. Akira said something to Kazuki but the others didn't hear but they noticed that the pink hair girl was knocked out of her drunkenness and was trying to pull away from Akira. "Shit," Momoko said and moved really fast before Akira killed herself. Grabbing the knife and tossing it so it would be in the stone wall across the room Momoko glared at Akira and Kyoko asked the guys if they could get the girls. They agreed, Hidan grabbed Kazuki by the shoulders and took her to her room. Kakuzu had to wait for a pissed off Momoko to stop yelling at a none caring Akira.

A few minutes later Kakuzu carried Akira to her room. "She had the vision again and couldn't take the pain in her head anymore," Momoko stated to Kyoko as the girl walked up next to her. "Well now she is in good hands," Kyoko laid a hand on Momoko's shoulder, "come on lets go to bed okay." Momoko nodded and both of them walked to their rooms.

* * *

-Kazuki and Hidan-

"Hidan Akira scared me this time," Kazuki was shaking as they both walked to Kazuki's room. Hidan let Kazuki wrap her arm around his. "What did she tell you," Hidan sounded curious. Kazuki opened her door and they both walked in and the door shut. "She told me to kill her. Said that she couldn't take the visions anymore," Kazuki let go of Hidan's arm and sat down on her bed. Hidan was a little confused and so he also sat down. "What do you mean Kazuki," he asked in a worried tone. Kazuki smiled, "it's something that she will have to tell you. Well I'm getting tired so good night Hidan." Kazuki got off her bed, got her night cloths and walked into her bathroom. Once the door shut Hidan sighed. He then got off the bed and found a piece of paper and wrote something down for Kazuki.

An hour later Kazuki walked out of her bathroom wearing night short that are dark green and a bright yellow tang-top. Kazuki didn't notice the note Hidan wrote but she would read it in the morning because she was really tired.

* * *

-Akira and Kakuzu-

"How did I get myself in this type of mess," Kakuzu stated out loud. Once he opened Akira's door, walked in and closed it he was going to lay Akira on her bed but she wouldn't let go of him. So he had to lay on the bed with Akira holding on to him. Sometime during this time Akira got out of bed, most likely sleep walking, and changed into her night cloths (the ones from the first chapter). Kakuzu saw this as a chance to leave but once he looked at Akira back in her bed asleep again he noticed tears sliding down her face. Sighing he walked back over to the bed, took off his mask and cloak and got back into the bed. And so this is where he is now petting Akira's white hair. He pulled the black quilt over the both of them because the room is cold (if you remember from the first chapter about how Akira likes her room either cold or hot, that is how the room it now). Akira sneezed a little and Kakuzu smiled, "you're so cute," he stated out load not thinking that Akira would hear him. "You think so Kakuzu," Akira looked up at him while he looked down at her in shock. "Well I see that my job is done," Kakuzu pulled away from Akira and was about to leave the bed when Akira grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave, I don't want the nightmares to come back they scare me," Akira was shaking a little. "They are just dreams there is nothing to be scared about," Kakuzu said but moved back next to Akira. The girl looked down at there now linked hands, "normally my nightmare don't involve my. . ." Akira stopped because Kakuzu wiped a tear away from her face that she didn't even know it then he moved closer and pulled Akira into a hug, "I'll stay as long as you like me too," they pulled away. The next thing that happened shocked Akira, they looked at each other; Kakuzu moved his hand that was on her cheek to under her chin and tilled her head up a little more, then he leaned in and kissed her. Akira's eyes widened at the shocked of getting kissed then they slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later with a little saliva connecting their mouths (not saying how because I am blushing while thinking of it) and both of their cheeks flushed. "Lay down and sleep Akira I'll be right here when you wake up," Kakuzu laid both of them down and allowed Akira to lay her head on his chest. As soon as Akira's head was on his chest she felt his right arm wrap around her waist. She smiled and whispered, "I love you Kakuzu," right before passing out. Kakuzu was shocked but didn't mind, "I love you too Akira," he smiled and felt Akira arm, that are around his own waist tighten telling him that she heard him. He then leans forward and kisses Akira on the forehead and also falling asleep with Akira in his arms.

* * *

**Me: *bows* I'm so sorry everyone, school is kicking my butt**

**Konan: but you are having fun aren't you**

**Me: yeah but it's so annoying, and my new friends are driving me to kill myself (joking)**

**Tobi: NNNOOOOOOO ROSALEN-SAMA CAN'T DIE *hugs me***

**Lenalee: Tobi you are going to kill her and then she can't write anymore**

**Tobi: *let's go of me* sorry Rose, Tobi's a good boy**

**Me: *gets off the floor and smiles at Tobi* I have half a mind not to through you out a window for doing that *yawns***

**Lavi: tired rose *looks at me***

**Me: yeah as I said school is kicking my butt and on top of that I have to walk to school morning and afternoon but it is only about 10 to 15 minutes.**

**Tyki: that's good, and it's good to walk too *smiles and I hug him***

**Me: I love you so much Tyki *kisses his cheek and Lavi gets mad***

**Hidan: where is Kakuzu *changes the topic***

**Me: in the emo corner with Akira *points to them***

**Konan: wow**

**Lenalee: anyways Rosalen-sama does not own any characters in this story and most of them are very OOC. That declaimer will now be at the end.**

**Road: chapter 11 will be up as soon as Rosalen writes it she already has chapter 14 written but not typed which is weird *giggles***

**Me: *now in the emo corner with Kakuzu and Akira***

**Konan: please review**


End file.
